Scared of True Love
by Namicake
Summary: Xemnas loves Roxas but dosen't want to admit it, Axel loves Roxas & Roxas loves Axel but is too afraid of Xemnas to say no. Axel eventually finds out what Xemnas is doing to the love of his life. XemRox,AkuRoku,Zemyx Possibly more Lemon-filled!
1. Troublesome Nights

Authors Note: ROFL CRACK FANFICTION

**Authors Note: **Someone of a crack fanfiction, my friend made a joke about this pairing and told me it would be hilarious if someone made a fiction about this couple, and I volunteered for it. Laugh all you like this is a comedy/crack, I will eat the flames though.

Pairing(s): AkuRoku, Mansex X Roxas PAIRINGS MAY CHANGE LATER

Disclaimer: I don't own their sexy pixels... owait... Mansex isn't sexy.

--

"What a long day..."

Xemnas leaned back in his chair, taking a break from the hard thinking and work. He had been busy dealing with the other members of the Organization, sending them on missions while thinking up of more plans to create Kingdom Hearts; a heart-shaped moon that was once under his control would give him and his comrades hearts, to be free from the hellish prison of being a Nobody, there was a hope that each of them could become Somebody's once more.

Xemnas sat up from the desk and white chair, looking around at the blank white walls. He walked across the room and through the door, then down a great hallway.

After about a ten minute walk around The Castle That Never Was he finally stumbled upon the part he had been searching for; the hallway which had 13 separate rooms for each member of the organization.

The first door on the left was labeled in black lettering which read I. This signified his room; he walked over to the doorway and opened it, stepping in to a mix of grays, white's and black.

The walls were grey with hints of white here and there, the floor was plain white and cleaned spotless. The only thing staining it was the Organization 13 logo which was in the very middle of the room.

His bed consisted of a king-size comfy mattress, which was covered by white sheets and black blankets. Pillows were divided evenly; two were white and two were black, with each color grouped together on the wooden headboard. His dresser was a simple black with white handles; nothing special. Near the far side of a dresser was a wood door, which on the other side held spare cloaks.

Xemnas walked over toward his dresser and pulled open a drawer, fishing inside for his pajamas. After finding them quickly he disposed of his cloak and clothing underneath and climbed into his sleepwear, neatly tossing the clothing into the laundry hamper next to the dresser and hopped into bed, pulling the covers up over him and glancing at the beside table which held his alarm clock; 12:45am was the current time. Letting out a long, heavy sigh the Superior attempted to fall asleep.

--

About a half hour passed before Xemnas found himself tossing and turning in his bed, unable to go to sleep. Glancing at the clock again he grinned at the time; 1:13am.

He immediately got up from his warm bed, quickly made it and walked across the room, pulling the handle and walking out into the cold hallway being sure to softly close the door behind him before walking further down the hallway.

The Superior continued far down the hallway to a dead end, on the left was a door labeled XIII. He stopped and turned on his heel to find someone making their way out, he immediately identified the figure emerging from the bedroom.

"Number VIII. What is your business with Number XIII?"

Axel stopped in his tracks and stared at his superior from outside Roxas' door. His eyes were wide with fear for only a moment "My apologies, Mansex. Little Roxy couldn't sleep and needed a little help." he replied with a grin.

"I expect you in my office first thing in the morning to discuss this matter further, Number VIII. If you refer to me as anything else but Number I ever again, your consequences will be severe."

"What, going to force me to clean the castle again?"

"I intend on banishing you from the organization. That means no more seeing number XIII ever again, as I will make sure to triple his workload. You shall both suffer."

Axel nodded and understood, he couldn't be torn away from his Roxas... he just couldn't.

"My apologies, Sir, I will more than gladly be waiting in your office at sunrise, and I will appreciate if you double my workload instead of getting Number XIII in trouble for something that was entirely my fault."

Xemnas couldn't help but grin; of all the Organization members, Axel was the one he couldn't stand "Consider it done."

"Thank you." were Axel's last words before disappearing into the dark hallway

"Goodnight, Number VIII."

--

**Authors Note:** Oooh. Axie got in trouuuble. XD okay, so you get to see what happens to him in the next chapter. Please review if you like it... I don't want to continue if no one likes it. Roxas won't make his appearance until mid-way next chapter, if there is another one. Please review!


	2. Security

Authors Note: Yeah

**Authors Note:** Yeah... Chapter 2, this is where it gets more interesting, I swear ): It gets better...

Disclaimer: Pfft. See chappy one, IT SPEAKS THE TRUTH!

_Reminder of Last Chapter:__ Xemnas was on his way to Roxas' room where he sees Axel, threatens him if he's here again or calls him Mansex again, he'll remove him from Organization 13, triple Roxas' workload so him and Axel never see each other again._

_--_

Axel was already out of earshot to her Xemnas' words. He continued down the hallway, his footsteps created a tapping noise as he walked.

_Stupid fucking Mansex... he really wouldn't triple Roxy's workload, would he? Kid has it hard enough as it is... fuck. Why the hell was he even there anyway? What business does he have with Roxas at this hour? Sure, no trouble in me being in there because Roxas told me to come down himself._

--FLASHBACK—

"_Roxy!"_

_Roxas whirled around on his heel to see his best friend standing before him. He had previously been staring out at the ocean in a train of thought "Hey Ax."_

"_Rox...you've been pretty out of it lately, everything okay? You look tired as hell." Axel wrapped his hands around the young blonde's waist, tapping his fingers against his hips._

_Roxas tried to pull away "Just fine Axel. Could you let go of me now?" he squirmed again._

_Axel leaned in closer, leaning his forehead against the others gently "No Rox. Something's wrong with you and I'm not leaving you until you tell me everything. Besides, I like holding you in my arms." with that he pulled the blond in close and cut off the rest of gaps between them, he pressed his lips to the other's in a soft passionate kiss._

_Roxas' eyes widened at first but slowly closed them and began to kiss back. Axel had put so much passion into the kiss that Roxas felt like he was going to melt in his arms. He'd never admit it out loud; but he loved it when Axel held him, when Axel touched him._

_Axel broke the kiss "I love you"_

_Roxas smiled, resting his head on the older male's chest "I love you too"_

_Axel rested his own head on the blonde's and took one of Roxas' hands in his "Rox... please tell me what's wrong."_

"_Axel, really, it's nothing. I'm just having trouble getting to sleep lately. Please don't worry so much."_

_Axel smirked "I won't worry; I'll come into your room and help you go to sleep" he trailed off and moved his free hand down to grope Roxas' ass "By any means necessary."_

_Roxas blushed and glared up at him "Other than your sexual attempts to rape me, I'd like that."_

--END FLASHBACK—

Before he knew it Axel was outside his own doorway, he opened the door and walked in before it hit him.

_Having trouble sleeping... Xemnas outside his door over reacting... Wait. Why was Xemnas outside his door..? SHIT. _Axel pondered in his head before completely realizing what might be happening to his poor Roxas right now.

Immediately running down the hallway back to Roxas' room, he found Xemnas had disappeared. He threw open the door to find Roxas thrashing in his bed, and Xemnas over top of him. They were both naked.

Xemnas continued thrusting into Roxas for a few moments before noticing Axel standing before them.

Axel's eye twitched slightly at seeing his superior naked. Now Roxas, he had no problem with. _God do I want to get in his pants... Wait. Axel now's not the time. ROXAS is being RAPED by MANSEX. _He mentally slapped himself

Xemnas took himself out of Roxas and quickly found his clothing "Number VIII. Aren't you supposed to be in your own quarters?"

"I could say the same thing for you. Get away from my Roxas."

Xemnas was at a loss for words.

"Exactly" Axel summoned his pair of chakram's and threw them at Xemnas, more preferably Mansex.

"Number XIII, we will finish this later" Xemnas quickly portaled away to his own room.

Axel immediately ran to Roxas' side "This is why you couldn't get to sleep...isn't it?"

Roxas nodded and couldn't bare to look up at the one he truly loved, he could feel tears forming in his eyes and running down his cheeks.

Axel took the young blond in his arms, cradling him close "Shh, it's okay Rox. Please don't cry."

"Axel... I'm sorry I never told you about it... I don't love him though. I don't. He has some crazy idea that I love him instead of you... and he comes in here and rapes me." Roxas buried his face deeply into Axel's chest "Please forgive me."

Axel looked down at Roxas in shock and immediately nuzzled into him "Roxas, I love you. I promise I won't let him ever do anything to you again."

"H-how?"

"Your new bedroom is in mine." Axel kissed Roxas' cheek, lifting him up bridal style from the bed and walking towards the door and down the hallway.

Roxas couldn't protest, Axel easily overpowered him, he loved him and liked being in his arms.

Before either realized it they were outside Axel's door, Roxas turned the handle to the door as Axel kicked it open, stepping inside and placing Roxas down on the bed.

Axel walked back to the door and closed it silently as to not disturb the other sleeping organization members.

--

**Authors Note:** There wee go. Chapter 2's done. Please review if you like it otherwise this won't go on. I know XemRox isn't favored but still. It's pretty much over then the rest of the story is all AkuRoku and Zemyx. I swear.

If you liked this story, please check out my first fan fiction called **Too Scared.**


End file.
